The present invention relates generally to a band sawing machine, and more particularly to a band sawing machine with a band saw replaceable rapidly.
The conventional band saw runs on two rollers. As the band saw is worn out, it is replaced by first shortening the distance between the two rollers so as to facilitate the removing of the worn-out band saw from the two rollers.
The conventional mechanism for shortening the distance between the two rollers comprises a slide seat which is mounted on the top of the band sawing machine stand. A driven wheel is pivoted to the slide seat which is connected with a threaded rod for regulating the elevation of the slide block, thereby resulting in the change in distance between the two rollers.
The conventional mechanism is defective in design in that the driven wheel must be lowered for a considerable distance for replacing the band saw. The control of elevation of the slide block by the threaded rod is inefficient and time-consuming.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a band sawing machine with a band saw which can be replaced with ease and speed.
The present invention comprises a machine stand, a drive wheel mounted at the bottom of the machine stand, a driven wheel mounted on the top of the machine stand, a band saw running on the drive wheel and the driven wheel, a slide seat slidably mounted on the machine stand and provided with a press portion. The driven wheel is pivoted on the slide seat. An eccentric wheel is pivoted on the machine stand such that the eccentric wheel is in contact with the bottom side of the press portion of the slide seat, and that the eccentric wheel is connected with a wrenching member capable of turning the eccentric wheel so as to cause the slide seat to engage in the longitudinal displacement to facilitate the replacing of the band saw.